total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Marine 4: Moving Target
The Marine 4: Moving Target (also known as The Marine 4 and The Marine: Moving Target) is an American action film starring Mike Mizanin and Summer Rae. The film was directed by William Kaufman and it is the 4th installment in The Marine series, and the second to include Mizanin. The film was released digitally on April 10, 2015 and will be released direct-to-DVD and Blu-ray on April 21, 2015. Synopsis Jake Carter, a fomer U.S Marine, is now working in Hawthorne Global Security. Jake and the other men are waiting in the airport for the arrival of the whistleblower Olivia 'Liv' Tanis. They've been hired by the Department of Justice to protect Liv until takes official custody. While they are enroute for Liv's custody, suddenly the rocket launcher fires the car ahead by group of mercenaries, led by Simon Vogel, then they fire another car in the back. The car with Liv inside is being fire by the bullets. The other remaining men manage to shoot other mercenaries. Liv tries to outrun this incident by running into the woods but Jake chases her in order to protect her from other mercenaries. The mercenaries kill all the men. Liv is confronted by two mercenaries but Jake shoots them after one of them tells that they found her. Jake tells Liv to stick with him but apparently she is suspicious. The two then manage to outrun from them by stealing the mercenaries' car and they head to the safe house. Once in the safe house, Liv suddenly grabs his gun and aims it to him. Liv says that he need his keys to go to the police station and he is untrusted because she doesn't know him but Jake asserts that if she will go alone, she will ambushed. Jake convinces her that he is a former marine. Later, Nathan and Ethan - Department of Justice security - arrive at the safe house. Ethan suddenly shoots Nathan in the head after he tells the information of Simon Vogel and the incident. Ethan turns out to be working with Vogel. Then he tells Jake to move around the house while the gun is aiming towards Jake. As Liv escapes the house, the alarm beeping, allowing Jake and Ethan to fight. While fighting, the group of mercenaries arrive at the house. Liv and Jake manage to outrun from them by using the boat. After departing from the boat, they walk through the stream. Jake states that they will not stop until they manage to kill Liv. Then Liv suddenly pounds a stone into Jake's head. Liv runs into the highway then hitchhikes the trailer truck to go to the police station. Jake, recovering from his head trauma, follows the trail left by Liv. Jake sees the passing police car, knowing the direction of the police station where Liv is heading, then he steals a nearby car and follows the police car. In the police station, Liv complains that the men are trying to kill her. Shortly, Jake arrives at the police station and tells them where she is. The police detective, Redman, turns out to be talking with Ethan Smith claiming that Jake Carter was involved in the attack and also Jake is considered an extremely dangerous. The officers arrest both Jake and Liv. Ethan and his other mercenaries arrive at the police station. Ethan first goes inside the police station followed by the mercenaries then shoots every surrounding officials and employees. Jake and Liv obtains the hand cuff key from the dead officer and he manage to kill some mercenaries. The four remaining officers, trying to escape, being killed while inside the police car. The two manage to run from them but the convoy of mercenaries follows them. After the ensuing shootouts while on the car chase, Jake shoots the driver ahead, blocking the way of Simon's men in the tunnel. Jake and Liv are spending all night of staying in the woods. On the next morning, Jake calls Vogel upon their arriving at the woods. Then the ensuing shootouts killing most of the mercenaries with the traps made by Jake last night. After that, Ethan holds Liv captive. Liv then pounds his hand, allowing Jake and Ethan to fight. As Ethan strangles Jake in the neck, Liv shoots Ethan in the head. Suddenly, Vogel shoots Jake in the shoulder, temporarily stunning him for a while. As Vogel told her to do so, Liv finishes uploading the information of the corrupt military team to the Genesis Defense Corporation. Vogel then pounds her with his gun. Jake then tackles Vogel and they have a fight. Finally, Jake kills him by snapping his neck. Some days later, Liv states that six members of Genesis Defense Corporation are being indicted by treason and conspiracy. Liv has a tuxedo for Jake, bids farewell and boards the plane. Jake watches as the plane flies away. Cast *Mike Mizanin as Jake Carter *Melissa Roxburgh as Olivia Tanis *Josh Blacker as Andrew Vogel *Matthew MacCaull as Ethan Smith *Summer Rae as Rachel Dawes *Paul McGillion as Det. Redman *Roark Critchlow as Nate Miller Production In February 2014, The Miz was announced to reprise his role of Jake Carter in the third sequel to The Marine and would be co-starring with Summer Rae, who became the first ever WWE Diva to appear in a WWE Studios film. Filming started in April 2014 in Squamish, British Columbia and with principal photography ending in May 2014. External links * Category:Films Category:The Marine series Category:The Miz films Category:Summer Rae films Category:2015 release Category:Action Films